True Feelings- Trolls(Broppy)
by TrueColors96
Summary: Two certain trolls are keeping things from each other. Will they confess their love to each other, or will they keep it secret? Find out by reading it. To see pictures from the story, you can look at my Wattpad account: True Colors.
1. Chapter 1

**Poppy's P.O.V**

Sometimes, I can't be honest with myself. I've always had my thought on a certain troll. His name is Branch, the only grey troll in the village. Every time I asked him to attend one of my parties, he would always say 'no' or crush my invitations right in front of me, and that kinda hurts me a bit. I can't never understand why he's grey in the first place. As I sat on my bed thinking, DJ Suki, Smidge, Satin, & Chenille come over.

DJ: Hey, Pops. Lost in your thoughts again?

Poppy: A bit.

DJ: If you're busy, we could just leave.

Poppy: No, I'm not busy.

Smidge: Good, cause we wanted to ask you something.

Poppy: Ok. What is it?

Satin: Just out of curiosity…..

Chenille: Why does Branch's invitations look 10x different from everyone else?

Poppy: ! W-what are you talking about?

DJ: Come on, Pops. Think about it.

Well, it is a true statement. I do make Branch's invitations more festive than everyone else. It's only because I want to make him happy for once. But, it always ends in failure.

Smidge: Poppy, don't tell me. Are you in love with Branch?

As soon as Smidge asked me that, my face went red.

Poppy: W-what?! N-no, of course not. What makes you think that?!

Satin: Oh, darling. There's no need to hide it.

Chenille: Yeah, it's written all over your face.

Poppy: DJ, back me up here, please.

DJ: Sorry, Pops. But, I'm on their side on this one. *smirks*

Poppy:...

 **Branch's P.O.V**

Guy Diamond: Come on, man. Just admit it!

Branch: Admit what?!

Guy Diamond: That you have feelings for Poppy!

Branch: Are you nuts?! What makes you think that I like her?

Guy Diamond: Oh, come on! I've caught you looking at her for so many years. That's a sign that you're in love.

Branch: You've got to be kidding! She likes Creek, anyway. And, I don't like her.

Guy Diamond: Whatever, man. But one day, I'm gonna say 'I told you so.'

Branch: Don't bet on it.

 **In his Bunker**

Guy's got it all wrong. Even though he's my only friend, I don't have feeling for Poppy. But honestly, I'm just lying to myself. I fell for her when we were younger, but it's like she looks at me like a brother figure. She's beautiful, warm-hearted, has a beautiful voice, has those eyes that I get lost in, & a bright smile. Why would she ever have feelings for someone like me? I'm always cold to her & make her feel bad. Ok, snap out of it. Stop thinking about her, already. It's not like she feels the same way. So, just drop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poppy's P.O.V**

I was taking a walk like I usually do to clear my head, but it's not working this time. I was thinking about Branch the whole time. Why can't I take my mind off of him? Do I really have feelings for Branch? No, of course not! We're just close, even if we get on each others nerves sometimes. Despite his stubbornness, he's handsome, in good shape, mature, & kinda over-protective. Come on, Poppy! Snap out of it! Besides, it's not like he has feelings for me or something. I decided to sit by the river & sing.

 **Branch's P.O.V**

I was walking around gathering materials as usual, til I heard her singing. Her voice was always beautiful, she sounds like an angel that fell from Heaven. I see her sitting by the river, so I hid in the bushes & decided to listen.

 **Poppy's P.O.V**

 _Here we are_

 _Safe at last_

 _We can breathe a sigh_

 _Seems the storm has passed_

 _Through it all_

 _No one knew_

 _That all the tears in heaven_

 _Would bring me back to you_

 _No one I know_

 _Imagined we would make it_

 _But it only made us glad we both believed_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Meant to be and nothing can change it_

 _Mountains move and oceans part_

 _When they are standing in our way_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Angels stand watching over us_

 _And heaven shines upon us every day_

 _Every time I felt near defeat_

 _You were there for me_

 _On my side completely_

 _You give me strength_

 _You set me free_

 _This is because of you_

 _I'm all that I can be_

 _When I'm with you_

 _The world is ours to reach for_

 _Together there is nothing we can't do_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Meant to be and nothing can change it_

 _Mountains move and oceans part_

 _When they are standing in our way_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Angels stand watching over us_

 _And heaven shines upon us everyday_

 _The chance was so unlikely_

 _That we would ever be_

 _Two stars above the heavens_

 _Destiny brought you to me_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Meant to be and nothing can change it_

 _Mountains move and oceans part_

 _When they are standing in our way_

 _You and me, we're a miracle_

 _Angels stand watching over us_

 _And heaven shines upon us everyday_

 _You and me, we're a miracle (Miracle)_

 _You and me, we're a miracle (Miracle)_

 _Miracle_

Singing really calms me down. But still, whenever I sing that song, all I think about is Branch. It's like we're meant for each other. Nah, it couldn't be. I mean, we're just friends, right? Gah, knock it off, Poppy! You're driving yourself crazy! But, what if the girls are right? Maybe, I do have feeling for Branch. And even if I did, I still wouldn't admit it to them. As I stood up to head back to the village, I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned around, but there was no one there. Maybe, I was just hearing things for a moment there. After spending sometime by the river, I head back to the village for the rest of the day.

 **Branch's P.O.V**

After she left, I came out of my hiding spot & watch her as she leaves. She's to perfect, I don't think I even deserve her. Like I said before, she haves feeling for that good-for-nothing Creek. What's worse, is that he rubs it in my face sometimes. I don't see what's so good about a guy like him. All he does is meditates day in and day out. Oh, forget it. I'll make sure _NOTHING_ happens to Poppy, no matter what.

 **Song: We're a Miracle- Christina Aguilera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night; Third Person P.O.V**

Poppy was laying on her bed remembering the day she first met Branch.

 **Flashback**

Five year old Poppy was walking around the wood, til she heard a voice of a male singing. It was a voice she has never heard before, it sounded like an angel. She followed the voice seeing an seven year old grey troll singing by the river.

 _You could never know what it's like_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

Poppy would sit there forever listening to him sing. It's like she was already in love with him already even though they haven't met, at least not yet.

 _And did you think this fool could never win?_

 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Once I never could hope to win_

 _You starting down the road leaving me again_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

 _I'm still standing after all this time_

 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Poppy came out of her hiding place and approached the grey troll.

Poppy: Your voice is amazing

The grey troll jumped and turned to the small princess.

Branch: Princess Poppy?

Poppy: You've heard of me?

Branch: Course I have. I'm sure all the trolls to.

Poppy: Yes, but I've never seen you around before. Do you live around here?

Branch: Yea, but I live alone.

Poppy: You seem a little too young to live alone.

Branch: I can handle it.

Poppy: Alright then.

Trolls: Young miss, your father's looking for you.

Poppy: By the way, what's your name?

Branch: It's Branch.

Troll: Young miss!

Poppy: Coming! Hope to see you around sometime. Bye-bye.

Poppy ran off to catch up with one of the villagers, leaving Branch standing there looking at her as she left. He couldn't help but blush.

Branch: _*thinks: She's so cute.*_

 **End of Flashback; Poppy's P.O.V**

That was the first time we've met, & I haven't heard him sing since that day. But, when I saw him that day, I felt like I've loved him for that long. I hate the fact that I've been lying to myself and my friends. I'm sure that Branch haves the same thought as I do. Oh, how do I know that for sure? I decided to call it a day, & went to sleep.

 **Branch's P.O.V**

I can't stop thinking about the day we first met, it was practically the best day of my life. Back then, other young trolls would avoid me & keep walking, but she didn't. She was the first person to ever talk to me. That was I started to fall for her. But, ever since she met that meditating idiot, it's like she falling for him. Even if she does, I will still love her.

Song: Still Standing- Taron Egerton(Sing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Morning; Poppy P.O.V**

I woke up thinking long and hard about what I'm gonna do. Should I tell Branch how I really feel about him or should I wait another day? Gah, I don't know what to do! Come on, Poppy! You're gonna have to tell him soon, or you'll miss the opportunity. You can do this. I was about to walk out of my pod, til my friends were at the door.

Poppy: Gah! How long have you guys been standing there?

Biggie: Not long really.

Guy Diamond: So, are you gonna finally tell Branch your feelings?

My face just flashed from pink to red.

Poppy: Well…..I….uh….

Satin: Aww, she's blushing!

Chenille: And stuttering!

Satin & Chenille: So cute!

Poppy: I-it's not that big of deal.

DJ: It's a HUGE deal, Pops! You've secretly had a crush on him ever since you met him.

My face glows darker

Poppy: W-what?! How did you know that?!

Cooper: We had some hints.

Smidge: For example: the invitations.

Poppy: T-that has got nothing to do with it!

All of my friends we glaring at me as if they knew I was lying. All I can do, is stand there and blush like crazy.

Poppy: Fine, you got me.

Guy Diamond: Not only that, you're always daydreaming.

Poppy: Ok, I get it! You guys win.

Biggie: You think you're ready to tell him?

Poppy: Well, I'm gonna try.

Smidge: It's now or never, you know?

Poppy: I know, I know. I will tell him, but not now.

Satin & Chenille: When?

Poppy: Soon. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

DJ: You better. You're our best friend & we want to see you happy.

Poppy: Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Snack Pack: We know!

 **Branch's P.O.V**

I have to tell her before that Creek does. If I don't, I don't know what I'll do with my life. I looked at the shelves that are stuffed with Poppy's invitations that she's given me throughout the years. Yes, I destroyed them in front of her, which I felt really bad about. But when no one's looking, I picked them up & I put them back together. Sometimes, I wonder why they look so festive unlike everyone else's. Eh, she probably over did it, anyway. I head outside seeing a note typed to the rock.

" _Meet me by the river. I want to talk to you. -Poppy"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Later that afternoon; Poppy's P.O.V**

I was about to head to the river, til Creek caught up with me.

Creek: Hi, Poppy!

Poppy: Oh, hi Creek.

Creek: I was about to head to DJ's house to listen to her new beats, wanna join?

Poppy: Sorry, I have something else to do. Maybe next time.

Creek: And, where are you going? Let me guess, to see that grey troll?

Poppy: *sighs* What do you have against Branch, Creek?

Creek: What do I have against him?! Thinks about all the stuff that he's done to you!

Poppy: Yeah, but I push it aside, like I always do. I know there's happiness in him, he just needs help finding it. I'm sure there's a reason why he's like this. You don't know because you just don't care.

Creek: It's not that I don't care, I just don't want you the make the wrong decisions. Poppy, I love you.

Poppy: I do, too. But, I only think of you as a brother.

Creek: A brother?! That's all you think of me as?! After all I've done for you?!

Copper: That's enough, Creek! Leave her alone!

DJ: Go get him, Pops.

Poppy: Thanks, guys.

 **At the river**

I was waiting for Branch at the river thinking about how I should tell him. Oh, what am I thinking? I should just be straightforward & tell him. A while later, he finally arrives.

Poppy: Hey.

Branch: You wanted to see me?

Poppy: Yea, I did. _***thinks: Come on, Poppy. You can do this***_

Branch: By the way, I heard something happened between you and Creek.

Poppy: ! How did you know about that?

Branch: Honestly, you're not really quietest of talkers.

I just stood there thinking how right he was about that. Talk about embarrassing.

Poppy: Before you say anything, I don't have feelings for Creek

 **Branch's P.O.V**

I felt like time just stopped when she said she doesn't have feeling for Creek. I just wanted to jump for joy, but I kept it to myself.

Branch: You seriously don't have feelings for him?

Poppy: I never did. I just think of him as a brother. But, that's not the reason why I called you here.

Branch: Then, what was the reason?

She suddenly turned away from me. I don't know what she's up to.

Poppy: I know we've gotten on each other's nerves for the past few years. But, ever since we've met, I've…. _liked you_.

My heart started to race when she said that she liked me. I don't even know what to say right now. I'm just literally stunned, that I can't help but look at her.

Branch: You….like me?

Poppy: No…. _I Love You._

 _I think time just froze. My head was spinning & my heart was racing still. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Oh my god...!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Poppy's P.O.V**

I can't believe I finally said it. My face is red & my heart is literally racing. I just can't turn & face him right now.

Poppy: I know that you don't feel the same, and I understand that. But, could you at least….

I was cut off when he suddenly hugged me from behind. My heart was about to burst & my face got darker.

Poppy: B-branch….?

Branch: You don't get it, do you?

Poppy: What…..?

I have no idea what he's talking. He placed his hand on my cheek making me turn to face him. His face was redder than mine. This is the first time I've EVER seen him blush like this.

Branch: Poppy…. _I Love You, Too._

My heart just stopped when he said that. Honestly, I can't tell if he was being serious or not. He suddenly pulled me closer to him & kissed me, & I couldn't help but kiss him right back. My first kiss with the one I fell in love with all those years. The only thing I could say that he was an amazing kisser.

 **Third Person's P.O.V**

Little did they know, the Snack Pack(minus Creek) were in the bushes spying on them.

Biggie: *whispers: Aww, look at them.*

DJ: *whispers: So cute!*

Satin: *whispers: So romantic!*

Chenille: *whispers: Who would have thought that he had feeling for her?*

Smidge: *whispers: Guy, you knew about it, didn't you?*

Guy Diamond: *whispers: Maybe.*

Cooper: *whispers: Guys, look!*

Snack Pack: *whispers: Whoa…!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Poppy's P.O.V**

My lips felt like they were gonna melt. We finally broke off the kiss & I noticed Branch looked really different.

Poppy: ! Branch!

Branch: What is it?

Poppy: Y-you're blue!

He started to look at his hands & arms seeing that I was right.

Branch: Yea.

Poppy: I always thought you were grey. Whats going on?

Branch: *sighs* I guess it's time that I told you the truth.

Poppy: What truth?

Branch led me to the river & sat down, so I sat down with him.

Poppy: Branch?

Branch: I wasn't always grey. Back then, I use to be like everyone else.

Poppy: What happened?

Branch: This was after we met.

 **Flashback; Branch, five years old**

 _Back then, I never knew who my parent were. So, my grandma raised me. She wasn't feeling her best. She became ill when I was five._

Branch: Grandma, are you gonna be ok….?

Grandma Rosiepuff: I'm...so…sorry, my dear Branch. But, I...won't...be...able...to...make...it. Please...promise...me...something...

Branch: _*tears start to form*_ Anything…!

Grandma Rosiepuff: Make...sure...nothing...happens….to...Princess Poppy…

Branch: I promise! I promise she doesn't get hurt!

Grandma Rosiepuff: Thank…you…I...love...you, my sweet grandson….

Branch: Grandma? Grandma?! GRANDMA!

 _She dies right there & then. My colors started to drain the same day. I lost hope, I lost my happiness, I lost everything. But, when I met you two years later, I felt whole. I wanted to make sure you were safe & happy. But every time I see you with Creek, it hurts me a lot & I was jealous. I thought I was losing you to him. I didn't want anyone to know the truth about my past, so I kept it to myself & tried to stay away from everybody_

 **End of Flashback; Poppy's P.O.V**

My heart literally broke when he told me his story. I can understand what it's like to lose someone. What hurts more, is when he said he was jealous of me being with Creek. I just hugged him & felt tears come out of my eyes.

Poppy: Branch, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.

Branch: It's alright, no one did.

I broke the hug & looked at him.

Poppy: How comes you didn't tell my dad what happened? I heard that him and your grandma we're close friends.

Branch: I didn't want anyone to pity me.

Poppy: Either way, they would have understand.

Branch: Yea, I guess you're right.

Poppy: But, you were seriously jealous of Creek?

Branch: I wasn't jealous of him, I was jealous of how close he got to you.

Poppy: Like I said, I don't like Creek. I love you and only you.

Branch: Me too.

Branch pulled me close and kissed me again. All I could do, is melt & kiss him back. His lips were so soft & sweet. This was practically the best day of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Poppy decided to spend the night at Branch's bunker since it was getting too dark for her go walk back to the village. She's been to the top part of the bunker, but when her & branch went downstairs, there was more room than she thought.

Poppy: Whoa, Branch. You've really been working on this place.

Branch: Yea, I guess I over did it.

Poppy: You guess? Look at this place! It's huge! *thinks: No wonder I've seen him sweating all the time. I think it's kinda hot when he sweats. What am I saying?! Stop it, Poppy!*

Poppy walked around observing the place. She opened a door that leads to a small office. He had more supplies stuffed on his shelves. Later, she saw a curtain beside his desk. Curiosity got the best of her, so she opened it & all of the invitations she made for him all those years fell out. As soon as Branch entered, he saw the shock on her face.

Poppy: Branch, you kept every single one of them?

Branch: *blush* Well, yea…

Poppy: Why? I thought you hated them.

Branch: I don't. Honestly, I don't know why I destroyed them in the first place. I was just acting myself. But, They're the only things that keep me from being down. So, I grabbed it when no one was looking and fixed it.

Poppy: Aww, Branch!

Branch: You're not mad?

Poppy: Why would I be mad? As long as you kept them, that's fine with me.

Branch smile as they both share a loving hug.

 **Later; At the Troll Village**

Biggie: I never knew that about Branch. Now, I feel bad.

Smidge: So do I. Who could have known.

King Peppy: Where is Poppy, anyway?

DJ: I think she's spending the night over at his place.

Satin: Those two are totally meant to be!

Chenille: So true, twin!

Guy Diamond: By the way, King Peppy? Were you really close to his grandmother?

King Peppy: Yes, we were good friends. She even watched Poppy when she was born. That was also when….

Cooper: Queen Lavender died. Yea, we get it.

DJ: She left too soon.

Snack Pack: Yea…..

 **At the bunker**

Poppy was completely lost in thought. She was hoping it would go away soon. No matter how much she tries to forget, it keeps coming back to her. She wanted it to be a dream , but it wasn't.

Branch: Thinking about your mom, again?

Poppy: I just wish I could see her just once…..

Branch sat beside her & held her.

Branch: I understand how that's like. You're not the only one, trust me. Besides, I'm always here for you.

Poppy: *blush* Yea.

They both held each other the rest of the night, hoping that this moment never ends. Finally, they both call it a night & fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**The next morning; Third person's P.O.V**

Branch & Poppy walk to the Troll Village hand in hand. As they got there, The Snack Pack(minus Creek) were standing there with wide grins on their faces.

Branch: What are you guys so happy about?

Guy Diamond: Isn't it obvious?! You two are finally together!

Poppy: How did you…..wait, you were spying on us yesterday, weren't you?

Twins: Maybe~.

DJ: Doesn't matter. What really matters is that you two are now a couple.

Branch & Poppy were just standing there blushing. Almost the whole village & King Peppy were looking at them grinning.

Branch: Wait, does EVERYONE know?

Biggie: Does everyone know?! They always thought of you two as a couple.

Poppy: What?!

Smidge: Well, all but one.

Branch: And, I'm sure we know who that is.

Poppy: Yup.

Creek: Well, look who we have here. I see the once grey troll finally found his colors.

Branch: How about you back off, yoga boy?

Creek: Yea, I don't think so. Not until Poppy is by my side.

Poppy: Creek, for the last time, I only think of you as a brother, nothing more or less. And, my heart belongs to Branch.

Cooper: Plus the only reason why you 'love' Poppy, is because she's princess.

Creek: I don't know where you go that from, but that's not true.

Twins: Yes, it is!

Creek: You know what, forget you guys. Branch is not even suppose to be here.

Poppy: Creek, what do you have against him?! He has done NOTHING to you.

Creek: Man, it's like he brainwashed you.

Poppy: What do you know?

Creek: I know that your mother would agree with me. Oh, but wait. That's right, cause I heard she acts just like you! It must be a good thing that she's dead!

The whole village gasped at Creek's word. As for Poppy, her eyes were wide open as tears fell out. She couldn't believe what he just said about her mother.

Poppy: Creek, that's enough….

Creek:...

Branch: Poppy….

Poppy was so hurt, that she ran into the forest.

Branch: Poppy!

Poppy: _*thinks: How could he talk about my mother like that..? I can't believe him….!*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Branch's P.O.V**

My blood was boiling with anger. I just couldn't believe what this guy just said. Right now, I just want to beat the living hell out of him.

Branch: What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you say that to her?!

Creek: I..It was an accident…!

Cooper: No, you sound like you meant it!

Guy Diamond: Yea, Creek. You really done it this time.

Biggie: Who do you think you are bringing up Queen Lavender like that?

Smidge You've got some nerve, Creek

Satin, Chenille & DJ: Yea!

All of the trolls were looking at him angrily. As soon as I saw King Peppy's face, I've never seen him that mad in my entire life.

King Peppy: Creek, I would like to have a word with you in my office.

Creek: Y-yes, sir…

Branch: King Peppy, I'll go find Poppy.

King Peppy: Thank you, Branch. I really appreciate it..Please, bring her home safely.

Branch: I will, don't worry.

 **I know this is short. But, the next chapter is going to be longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Branch's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to find Poppy. If anything happens to her, I'll NEVER forgive myself. I already lost my grandmother, I don't want to lose Poppy, or I'll turn grey again. After a few minutes of searching, I heard crying & followed it. I see Poppy under a willow tree & walked closer to her. Seeing her cry like that really hurts me. I will never allow my Poppy to be in tears again.

Branch: Poppy?

Poppy: Branch.

I sat next to her & hugged.

Poppy: How could he say something like that?! He has no idea how much it hurts!

Branch: Shhh. I'm right here, Poppy.

She was still in tears, until I thought of a way to calm her down.

 _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _The darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _Show me a smile then_

 _Don't be unhappy_

 _Can't remember when_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _Just, call me up_

 _'Cause I will always be there_

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

I see your true colors

Shining through (true colors)

I see your true colors

And that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colors

True colors are beautiful

Like a rainbow

Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow

Branch: Feeling alright, now?

Poppy: Yea.

Branch: Don't worry about a thing. I'm always there for you, because I love you.

Poppy: I love you, too.

I pulled her in for a short kiss & helped her stand up.

Branch: Now, let's get home.

Poppy: Kay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Third person P.O.V**

Branch & Poppy walked back to the village & noticed that everyone was waiting for them.

Guy Diamond: It's about time you guys got here.

Poppy: Why, did we miss something?

Satin: Oh, yea.

Chenille: You guys missed something.

Branch: What happened?

Cooper: Thanks to Creek's big ass mouth, King Peppy banished him from the village FOREVER.

Poppy: To think, I wanted to do that.

Branch: It wouldn't matter. As long as he's gone, that's fine enough

Poppy: Yea.

Smidge: So, when are you guys gonna go on a date?

Branch & Poppy faces started to dark red thinking about it.

Biggie: They're stunned. *tries not to laugh*

DJ: Totally stunned.

Branch: Are you guys done?

Snack Pack: No, not really.

Branch & Poppy: *sweatdrop*

Branch: I have a feeling that I have to get use to this.

Poppy: It may take awhile, but you'll get use to it.

Branch: Only if you stay by my side.

Poppy: *giggles* Always & forever.

Branch: And, I'll always be by your side.

Poppy: Aww.

Biggie: Alright, guys. Let's give them some privacy.

Cooper: Yea, I think we've embarrassed them

Branch: You think?

Guy Diamond: Yea, let's go. Oh, btw, Branch.

Branch: Yea?

Guy Diamond: I TOLD YOU SO! *runs off with the rest of the pack*

Branch: How did I not see that coming?

Poppy: *giggles* You can't blame him for that.

Branch: Yea, I know.

 **Later that night**

Branch & Poppy were about to head to her room. Branch has never seen it, but he's in for a surprise. He always thought her rooms is nothing but pink & fluffy. But, Instead…..Her room was white & blue with a queen sized bed.

Branch: I wasn't expecting this, either.

Poppy: Like they say, "Expect the unexpected."

Branch: Don't remind me.

Poppy: Hehehe.

Branch: *grins* You won't be laughing for long, Princess.

Poppy: Try me.

They spent the rest of the night goofing off. This was the first time in so long that Branch have had fun ever since the death of his grandmother. He learned something when it comes to being with Poppy.

 **Happiness is inside of all of us. Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it**

A few hours later, they finally fell asleep on Poppy's bed in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three months later; Third person's P.O.V**

It's been three months since Creek has been banished from the village. Branch & Poppy have been closer than before. They hang out almost every single day, they even sing together. The whole village named them 'Cutest Couples', because of how they act together. As for Branch, he wouldn't want it any other way. He was happy with Poppy, & would make sure she stays happy.

 **A while later**

Poppy headed to her room to find a note on her bed.

" _Meet me by the willow tree. I want to ask you something. -Branch"_

Satin: Oooh~. Someone has a love letter~.

Poppy jumped & turned around seeing the twins at the door.

Poppy: Do you guys ever knock?

Chenille: Sorry, darling. But, it looks like a certain someone wants see you~.

DJ: Yea, privately.

Poppy: -sighs- Fine, you win. I'll drop it, if you two can find me what to wear.

Satin: Don't worry about that, darling.

Chenille: We've had a dress we've been dying for you to wear.

Smidge: It's not in black, is it?

Satin & Chenille: HOW DARE YOU?!

Poppy: Alright, guys. Cool it.

DJ: Yea, let's get her ready for her date.

Poppy: Not a date!

Girls: Suuure.

 **At the willow tree**

Branch was pacing back & forth looking nervous. It looks like he has something on his mind.

Branch: Come on, Branch. You can do this. Just stay calm.

Poppy: Hey.

Branch: Hey, Pop….!

Poppy was wearing a short white floral dress with blue flowers on it.

Branch: Whoa...I guess the twins over did themselves.

Poppy: Yea, but I can't blame them. Anyway, you wanted to see me?

Branch: Oh, yea. *thinks: Here goes nothing* Poppy, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Branch suddenly got on one knee, which made Poppy's heart jump. He pulled out a small black box revealing a beautiful ring.

Branch: Will you marry me?

Poppy stood there in shock in joy. She was hoping that this isn't a dream. Her head was spinning, her heart was beating so fast. She even felt tears of joy come out.

Poppy: *thinks: Oh my god, is he seriously doing this right now? I mean, he looks so serious about this.* Oh, Branch…..YES!

Branch slid the ring on her finger & kissed her passionately. It wasn't a dream at all. They both had their wishes come true. Their lives are gonna be better than ever~.


	14. Chapter 14

**A month later**

 **Poppy's P.O.V**

As soon as we told the village about the engagement, everyone got excited & started planning the wedding. The twins were working on the dresses & tuxedos, DJ is working on the music, Smidge & Guy Diamond are helping out with the decorations, Biggie & Cooper are helping out with the wedding cake. Yup, this has got to be the busiest day in the Troll Village ever.

I was with my dad talking about the biggest day of my life.

King Peppy: I can't believe this is happening. My only daughter is getting married!

Poppy: Dad, you're not gonna cry, are you?

King Peppy: Me? Of course not. Well, I'll try not to.

Poppy: *laughs* Oh, dad.

King Peppy: That reminds me. Wait here for a second.

I stood there as soon as dad went to his room. I wonder what it is. He came back with a white box in his hand & hands it to me.

Poppy: Dad, what is it?

King Peppy: Open it & see for yourself.

I opened the box & my eyes widen seeing the most beautiful necklace I've EVER seen.

Poppy: Oh, dad. It's so beautiful.

King Peppy: It was your mother's when she wore it for our wedding. She always wanted you to wear it.

Poppy: Don't worry, dad. I'll take good care of it.

I hold the box close to me thinking about my mom. If she were here, she would love to see me get married to the one I truly love. I feel tears forming, but I stayed strong. I didn't want to dry in front of my dad.

 **Later that evening**

Poppy: Branch!

Branch: Hey, I was looking for you.

Poppy: What's up?

Branch: I want to show you something.

Poppy: What is it?

Out of nowhere, Branch blindfolded me & took me by the hand as he guided me to where ever he was talking me.

Poppy: Branch,where are we going?

Branch: You'll see.

 **20 minutes later**

We've been walking for 20 minutes now, & I have NO idea what he's up to. Honestly, I'm getting pretty nervous about all this. I can never tell what this guy's up to, even back when he was still grey. After a few more minutes, we finally stopped.

Poppy: Are we there?

Branch Yea, we are. You can take it off now.

I took off the blindfold & looked around. This place was so dazzling.

Poppy: Oh my god, place is beautiful. How did you find it?

Branch: I was walking around one day, and I found this place.

Poppy: I love it! It's gorgeous!

Branch: So are you.

Poppy: *blush* Aww.

We decided to walk around hand in hand admiring the place. I could spend everyday with him here. Being in a place like this feels like a dream. I have to say, it's a beautiful night.

 _Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

 _And we call it bella notte_

 _Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

 _Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

 _Oh, this is the night and the heavens are right_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

After a few more minutes, Branch decided found it best to spend the night at his place. Even though he haves his colors back & is comfortable to be around others, he still prefers to live in his bunker. But after the wedding, we'll be moving in together as an official couple. Oh my god, I'm so excited & nervous at the same time, because the wedding's tomorrow. I just can't wait for this day to come.

 **Song: Bella Notte(Lady & The Tramp)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next day; Wedding day; Third person's P.O.V**

Today was the big day, Branch & Poppy's wedding day. Everyone in the Troll Village is excited for the soon to be married couple. Let's see what the girls are up to.

 **The twin's pod**

Satin: Oh my god, I can't believe this is finally happening!

Chenille: Our Poppy is getting married!

DJ: This is going to be the BEST wedding ever!

Poppy: OH, I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. *thinks: I feel like my heart is coming out of my chest. It's pounding so fast that I could hardly breath*

Smidge: Wedding jitters, Poppy?

Poppy: Yea, pretty much.

Satin: Well, you won't have them for long.

Chenille: Just wait till you see the dress we made you.

Poppy: Ok.

As the girls started to get ready, let's see how Branch is holding up.

 **Biggie's pod**

Biggie: Golly, Branch. I've never seen you so nervous in my life.

Branch: I know. I know. It's just time passed so fast.

Cooper: Branch, you need to relax a bit. I mean, you wanted this, didn't you?

Branch: Of course, I did. Why do you think I proposed to her? I've been wanting to do that for so long.

Guy Diamond: Then relax for a bit, we still got plenty of time.

Branch: Alright.

 **A few hours later**

It was time for the wedding. Everything was set, the music is ready, everyone was dressed & in their chairs. Branch was standing by the arch with the officiant waiting for his beautiful bride. Branch was wearing a blue tuxedo with a black tie. As the music starts, the flower girls aka the kids Poppy reads to. They were wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon wrapped around the waist.  
Then comes out the bridesmaids & the groomsmen. The bridesmaids were wearing light blue dresses with white stripes & the groomsmen were wearing blue tuxedo jackets with black bow ties.  
Fuzzbert is the ring bearer. And now, the best for last, Our beautiful Poppy. Poppy was wearing a beautiful wedding dress, the top part of the dress is blue & the bottom of the dress is white. Her veil was also white & blue. Her bouquet were blue & white roses. She was also wearing her mother's necklace. Her hair was in a simple bun with blue & white flowers, thanks to the twins. She was also wearing her mother's necklace. Branch couldn't help but blush by the looks of her. He thinks that the twins have over done it again, but Poppy looks beautiful either way.

 **Skips to the I dos**

Officiant: Do you, Branch, take Princess Poppy to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?

Branch: I do.

Officiant: Do you, Princess Poppy, take Branch to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?

Poppy: Of course, I do

Officiant: I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Branch & Poppy share a passionate kiss as the villagers cheer them. The rest of the celebration went on perfectly. Everyone was having a great time, most of them were congratulating Branch & Poppy on their wedding day. Even their wedding cake was beautiful. It was now time for Branch & Poppy's slow dance. The music started as they head to the dance floor & started to dance.

 _How the universe began?_

 _What the futures hold?_

 _Why do fools fall in love?_

 _What happens to our souls?_

 _Clues to life's mysteries are what we hope to find_

 _Always reaching for a reason, searching for a sign_

 _(chorus)_

 _To know the unknown (Doesn't mean that much to me)_

 _To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be)_

 _Don't want all the answers_

 _Cause one thing is true_

 _As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you_

 _So I don't need to know the unknown_

 _Is there a life on other planet?_

 _Where's the magic in a kiss?_

 _What do dreams really mean?_

 _Who hears us when we wish?_

 _Everybody's wondering, trying to understand_

 _When all the revelations are castles in the sand_

 _(chorus)_

 _To know the unknown (Doesn't mean that much to me)_

 _To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be)_

 _I don't need all the answers_

 _Cause one thing is true_

 _As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you_

 _To know the unknown (Doesn't mean that much to me)_

 _To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be)_

 _I don't need all the answers_

 _Cause one thing is true_

 _As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you, you, you, you_

 _You don't have to tell me just why you went away_

 _Now that you've come back, there's nothing more to say_

 _All I need to know is that you're here to stay_

 _(chorus)_

 _To know the unknown (Doesn't mean that much to me)_

 _To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be)_

 _Don't need all the answers_

 _Cause one thing is true_

 _As long as my heart beats, I'll always love you_

 _To know the unknown (Doesn't mean that much to me)_

 _To know the unknown (Some secrets are just meant to be)_

 _Don't need all the answers_

 _Cause one thing is true_

 _As long as the Earth turns, I'll always love you_

 _So I don't need to know the unknown_

As the party died down that night, everyone went their separate ways back to their pods. As for Branch & Poppy, they spends the night in Poppy's room as an official couple.

Poppy: I can't believe it finally happened.

Branch: I know, and I don't regret it at all.

Poppy: Neither do I.

Branch: I love you, my flower.

Poppy: I love you, too.

They share one more passionate kiss before heading to bed. Their lives together starts now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

A year went by since Branch & Poppy's marriage, King Peppy crowned them King & Queen of the Troll Village, it became happier than ever. Two years later, Poppy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with light blue skin, pink eyes, & lilac hair. Branch thought it was a good idea to name her after Queen Lavender, which almost made Poppy cry with tears of joy & agreed. DJ & Satin started to go out as well, Chenille started to date Guy Diamond. Cooper owned his own bakery, even though he makes cupcakes come out of his butt, so he asked Biggie to be his assistant. Smidge became a champion for being the strongest troll in the whole village, her record was at least four hundred pound, & it seems that Fuzzbert was in love with that. As for our formal King Peppy, he's 'busy' relaxing in his pod as soon as he retired. As for the bastard Creek, no one has heard of seen him since he was banished. But, the truth is, that he died due to starvation & misery. Heh, serves him right. Eh, who care about him, anyway. Either way, everyone in the Troll Village was extremely happy, but not as happy as the new royal family.

Poppy: *holding Lavender* I'm sure she's gonna be a great leader when she gets older.

Branch: Just like you.

Poppy: Aww, you're so flattering.

Branch: That's because I have you.

Poppy: Hehe.

Branch: I love you, my queen.

Poppy: I love you too, my king.

They share a passionate kiss, but little did they know someone was watching them from afar.

 **Heaven**

 _Queen Lavender: Stay happy, my beautiful daughter. I love you dearly._


	17. Chapter 17

**Cast**

Anna Kendrick as Poppy

Justin Timberlake as Branch

King Peppy as Jeffrey Tambor

GloZell Green as Grandma Rosiepuff

Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki

James Corden as Biggie

Ron Funches as Cooper

Aino Jawo as Satin

Caroline Hjelt as Chenille

Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond

Walt Dohrn as Smidge/Fuzzbert

Russell Brand as Creek

 **Songs**

We're a Miracle- Christina Aguilera

Still Standing- Taron Egerton

True Colors- Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick(Film Version)

Bella Notte- Lady & The Tramp

To Know the Unknown- Innosense(Pokemon Movie 3: Spell of the Unknown)


End file.
